mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Map Game of Thrones II
Welcome to Map Game of Thrones II, a map game based on the popular novel series A Song of Ice and Fire, and the accompanying HBO television show, Game of Thrones. The original attempt to make a Game of Thrones based map game ended fairly abruptly, and as such the second game has been created to take its place. It has been 297 years since Aegon the Conqueror Targaryen first conquered Westeros and created the Iron Throne. After almost three centuries of rule over the continent, the Targaryens were dethroned by Robert of House Baratheon, as retribution for the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by Rheagar Targaryen, and the brutal cruelty of the mad king, Aerys II. Robert Baratheon was crowned king, and for fourteen years has ruled in an uneasy peace. Little does he know factions across Westeros and the known world are conspiring, and soon the Iron Throne will be at war once more. Rules Moderators *Mscoree (talk) *Scraw Map Nations Do not sign up yet. Mercenaries and Unlanded *The Beggar King Viserys and Daenerys of House Targaryen - *Golden Company - *Bright Banners *Brave Companions *Company of the Cat *Company of the Rose *Gallant Men *Iron Shields *Jolly Fellows *Long Lances *Maiden's Men *Windblown *Stormcrows *Stormbreakers *Second Sons *Ragged Standard Far North *Night's Watch - **Castle Black **Eastwatch-by-the-Sea **Shadow Tower **Brandon's Gift **New Gift *Craster's Keep - *Whiter Mask - *The Haunted Forest - *Hardhome - *Ander Vale - *Shivering Forest - *Thenn - *Northern Frostfangs - *Skirling Pass - *Central Frostfangs - *The Gorge - *Ice Bay Shore - *The Frozen Shore - *Fist of the First Men Iron Throne Crownlands *''Iron Throne'' - **'High Lordship of King's Landing' ***Lordship of King's Landing ***House Gaunt of Dalston Keep - ***House Farring of Farring Cross - ***House Malliard of Bramsford - ***House Rollingford of Rollingford - ***House Edgerton of Edgerton - **'High Lordship of the Kingswood' - ***House Bywater of Bywater ***House Follard of Woodmere - ***House Pyle of Attadale - ***House Bliunt of Greensward - ***House Langward of Langward Hall - **'High Lordship of Massey's Hook' - ***House Massey of Stonedance ***House Wendwater of Wendwater - **'High Lordship of Dragonstone' - ***House Baratheon of Dragonstone - ***House Velaryon of Driftmark - ***House Celtigar of Red Crab - ***House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point - **'High Lordship of Rosby' - ***House Rosby of Rosby ***House Stokeworth of Stokework - ***House Hayford of Hayford - ***House Hogg of Sow's Horn - **'High Lordship of Duskendale' - ***House Rykker of Duskendale - ***House Hollard of Hollard Hall - ***House Elwood of Brindlewood - ***House Buckwell of Antlers - ***House Byrch of Byrch Hall - **'High Lordship of Blackwater Rush' - ***House Thorne of Rayonet ***House Chyttering of Chyttering Brook ***House Cressey of Mosborough - ***House Mallery of Byford - **House Staunton of Rook's Rest - **House Cave of Crackclaw Point - **House Brune of Dyre Den - **House Crabb of The Whispers - **House Boggs of North Crackclaw Point North *''Lord Paramount of the North'' - Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Scraw) **'House Stark of Winterfell' - Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Scraw) **'High Lordship of Wolfswood' - ***House Glover of Deepwood Motte - ***House Bole of King's Grove- ***House Branch - ***House Forrester of Blackgrove - ***House Woods of Wolfswood - **House Wull of Crow's End - **House Knott of Arrendell - **House Norrey of Shadowmoor - **House Liddle of Pine's End - **House Flint of Flint Keep **'High Lordship of Last Hearth' - ***House Umber of Last Hearth - ***Lordship of Last River - ***Lordship of Seal Shore ***House Lake of Aylesvale **'High Lordship of the Dreadfort' - ***House Bolton of the Dreadfort - ***Lordship of Sheepshead Hills ***House Burley of Lonely Hills ***House Overton of Overton - **'High Lordship of Karhold' - ***House Karstark of Karhold - ***Lordship of Eastmelt ***House Lightfoot of Weeping Bay - **'High Lordship of Hornwood' - ***House Hornwood of Hornwood - ***House Woolfield of Ramsgate - ***House Flint of Widow's Watch - **'High Lordship of White Harbor' - ***House Manderly of White Harbor - ***Lordship of White Knife ***House Waterman of Whitford - ***House Locke of Oldcastle - ***House Wells of Ethering - **'High Lordship of The Rills' - ***House Ryswell of the Rills - ***Lordship of Blazewater Coast ***Lordship of Sea Dragon Point ***House Slate of Blue Hills - ***House Whitehall of Withered Hearth - ***House Garrew of Stony Shore - **'High Lordship of the Barrowlands' - ***House Ryswell of Barrowlands - ***House Stout of spearmouth - ***House Dustin of Fever - **'High Lordship of The Neck' - ***House Reed of Greywater Watch - ***House Marsh of Moat Cailin - ***House Fenn of Silvereed - ***House Moss of Churwell - ***House Blackmyre of Greycrann - **'High Lordship of Flint's Finger' - ***House Flint of Flint's Finger - ***House Flint of Flint's Cliffs - ***House Hayes of Cape Kraken - **House Mormont of Bear Island - **House Mollen of Dawnforest - **House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn - ***House Condon - **House Cassel of King's Course - **House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square - **House Crowl of Deepdown - **House Magnar of Kingshouse - **House Stane of Driftwood Hall - Riverlands *''Lord Paramount of the Riverlands'' - **'House Tully of Riverrun' - **Lordship of Branstone **Lordship of Turnbridge **Lordship of Blue Fork **Lordship of Red Fork **'High Lordship of the Crossing' - ***House Frey of the Crossing or The Twins - ***Lordship of the Freylands ***House Charlton of Mistelwood - ***House Haigh of the Cape of Eagles - ***House Erenford of Erenford - **'High Lordship of Seagard' - ***House Mallister of Seagard - ***House Rushmoor of Rushmoor - ***House Grell of Martlet Bay - ***House Deddings of Gravesham - **'High Lordship of Blackwood' - ***House Blackwood of Blackwood Vale - ***House Shawney of Blackrush - ***House Stackspear of Maidstone - ***House Paege of Fairmarket - **'High Lordship of Bracken' - ***House Bracken of Southstone - ***House Blanetree of High Heart - ***House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest - ***House Lychester of Medway - **'High Lordship of Acordn's Ridge' - ***House Piper of Pinkmaiden - ***Lordship of Stony Sept ***House Smallwood of Acorn Hall - ***House Harlton of Castlewood - **'High Lordship of Harrenhal' - ***House Whent of Harrenhal - ***House Goodbrook of Goodbrook - ***House Ryger of Willow Wood - ***House Vance of Atranta - ***House Butterwell of Esgaroth - ***House Wode of shoreham - **House Lolliston of Lolliston - **House Kanet of Kanet - **House Terrick of Wycombe - **House Keath of Green Fork - **House Wayn of Ciltern - **House Roote of Harroway's Town - **House Hawick of Salpans - **House Darry of Darry - **House Mooton of Maidenpool - Vale *''Lord Paramount of The Vale'' - **'House Arryn of The Eyrie' **House Baelish of Midlor Point - Lord Petry Baelish - Mscoree (talk) **'High Lordship of Strongsong' - ***House Belmore of Strongsong ***House Egen of Crown Crag - ***House Vadics of Moonsgrey - **'High Lordship of Northweald' - ***House Hersey of Newkeep ***House Lynderly of Snakewood - **'High Lordship of Eastweald' - ***House Waynwood of Ironoaks ***House Upcliff of Upcliff - ***House Hunter of Longbow Hall **'High Lordship of Runestone' - ***House Royce of Runestone ***House Ruthermont of Ruthermont - ***House Redfort of Redfort - ***House Tollett of Grey Glen - ***House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn - **'High Lordship of The Sisters' - ***House Torrent of Littlesister - ***House Borrell of Sweetsister - ***House Longthorpe of Longsister - **House Donniger Sunrise Keep - **House Cadwyl of The Paps - **House Wydman of Wycliffe - **House Pyror of Pebble - **House Melcolm of Old Anchor - **House Grafton of Gulltown - **House Templeton of Ninstars - **House Waxley of Wickenden - **House Waxley of Crab's Shore - **House Moore of Darkmoor - **House Tully of Bloody Gate - **House Corbray of Heart's Home - **House Saul of Schorched Vale - **House Back of Crow's Barrens - Westerlands *''Lord Paramount of The Westerlands'' - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 12:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Reach *''Lord Paramount of The Reach'' - Stormlands *''Lord Paramount of The Stormlands'' - Dorne *''Lord Paramount of The Dorne'' - Doran Martell - Fritzmet (talk) 04:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Free Cities *''Free City of Braavos'' - **Braavos Shore **House Forel of The Marshes **House Fregar of Braavosian Fields - **House Tendyris of Freneros - **House Gasparyon of Braavosian Hills - **House Dimittis of Prestaynos - **House Lostayn of Malaqovos - **House Ferys of Andal Coast - *''Free City of Pentos'' - *'Free City of Myr'' - *''Free City of Tyrosh'' - *''Free City of Lys'' - *''Free City of Volantis'' - *''Free City of Norvos'' - *''Free City of Lorath'' - *''Free City of Qohor'' - Slaver's Bay *''Grand City of Meereen'' - *''Grand City of Yunkai'' - *''Grand City of Astapor'' - *''Kingdom of New Ghis'' - *''High Lordship of Lhazosh'' - *''High Lordship of Hesh'' - *''High Lordship of Kosrak'' - *''High Lordship of Tolos'' - *''High Lordship of Mantarys'' - *''Ancient City of Qarth'' - Current Small Council *Hand of the King - Jon Arryn *Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Barristan Selmy **Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer **Ser Arys Oakheart **Ser Boros Blunt **Ser Mandon Moore **Ser Meryn Trant **Ser Preston Greenfield *Master of Coin - Petry Baelish *Master of Laws - Renly Baratheon *Master of Whispers - Varys *Master of Ships - Stannis Baratheon *Grand Maester - Pycelle